


Cramped Apartment

by HoneyBearWrite



Series: Apartment 1012 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Apartment 1012, Apartment AU, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Murder, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBearWrite/pseuds/HoneyBearWrite
Summary: It felt like never-ending space in their apartment. And it felt like it was about to explode at the same time. At the bomb was dropped minutes ago.
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Series: Apartment 1012 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Cramped Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu,  
> this is the first part of an AU The Bear developed. More or less. It is going to be series of one-shots with varying lengths.  
> \-----  
> This fic was partly inspired by the songs 'Love The Way You Lie' by Eminem feat. Rihanna and 'We Found Love' by Rihanna feat. Calvin Harris. Both songs act as a soundtrack to the series.  
> \-----  
> If you find errors, please tell The Bear. They do not bite. They are grateful for your help.

She paced through their cramped apartment. It was single one-bedroom one. In the right hand her phone, in the left a glass of clear liquor. Tears dripping down to the cracked screen of the phone. 

She paced through their cramped apartment. It was one, where funny pills were hidden in corners. On her phone she kept scrolling through photos, taking heavy sips from her glass. The burned feeling in her throat numbed the burning feeling inside her. 

She paced through their cramped apartment. It used to be clean. Now there were dirty dishes in the sink. Loudly the glass made contact with the wooden surface. She clicked on a video, five years ago. They both looked so happy. 

She paced through their cramped apartment. It now rightfully belonged to her. After the death of the owner it was passed to her. Holding a bottle to refill her glass to her heart, she danced through the room. With tears in her eyes and a smile on the lips. 

She danced through their cramped apartment. It was enough space for her. In the right hand her phone, in the left a half-empty glass of clear liquor. Laughter erupting from her through, cutting the dense atmosphere. 

She danced through their cramped apartment. It was one where the right things were found. On her phone she listened to music she used to like, taking heavy sips from her glass. The tickling feeling in her throat underlined her happy mood. 

She danced through their cramped apartment. It used to feel empty. Now there were memories everywhere. Loudly the glass crashed down to the floor. She clicked on a video, five months ago. They both looked so broken. 

She stood still in their cramped apartment. It held her past. The past lay on the floor. She kneeled down. The tears dried, the smiled left. She opened the camera on her phone. The picture underneath looked like a painting.

She stood still in their cramped apartment. It held her future. The future hung in the air. She stood up. She started crying and laughing. She took a photo of the dead body on the floor. The hair made the floor look like waves crashed onto it. 

She stood still in their cramped apartment. It held her present. The present stood in the room. She wheeled around. The emotions left her the feeling ran. She deleted the picture she just took. The picture showed her girlfriend. 

Her girlfriend, she just murdered. Like the _monster_ she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Who so you think was narrating?


End file.
